Miss Independent
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: Jake leaves Mikayla for Miley, leaving Mikayla with a nine year old and a newborn. Will Mikayla be able to take care of everything while Jake's not around?
1. Chapter 1

_"You can talk about the grey in every day, or complain about the blues that take over you. You can show me every tear as if I care..." - Tell It To The Rain by Julie Griffin_

Mikayla held her and Jake's week old daughter in the nursery, the Disney Princess themed room was perfectly set up, and had been for the past month.

Jake wasn't with Mikayla. He was with Miley Stewart; he took him and Mikayla's first child with him as well, and she was only taken because her middle name was _Miley._

Mikayla thought nothing of the middle name when she was born; it was just him picking the name of the older twin, and her picking the name of the younger. Mikayla never gave any of it a second thought. But Jake had left. That was all there was to it; one minute, Jake was with her, the next, he was with Miley; Mikayla couldn't blame him for liking her, she was beautiful. She was his first girlfriend, is it normal to want to go back to that?

Mikayla ignored the thoughts and looked at Briana, she looked nothing like Jake, which Mikayla was thankful for. She felt good that she had Briana.

But the other child she still had, Luanne, was just a miniature, female version of Jake; but Jake left the day Briana was born, she'd have to forget about him. She knew she wasn't the only one in a situation like this.

Mikayla wished Jake was with her, he'd always been an amazing father and husband.

Things were getting hard for Mikayla, she was doing just fine on her own, well with Luanne and Briana. But she didn't know if Jake was even considering coming back.

"Mama, can I hold Briana?"

I looked at Luanne's innocent face and smiled as I handed her the baby. Luanne was mature for being almost 9 years old.

"Be careful with your sister" I said sweetly; she was trying as hard as she could to make things easier on me. I had not only lost my husband, but my daughter as well. Luanne knew that was hard on me.

"I will" Luanne's eyes were focused on Briana.

Mikayla couldn't believe that Luanne was growing up so fast, she was already so responsible. You've got to love a daughter like that; there was something unique about her, she was more mature than Mikayla was at age 12.

Briana started crying, normally Mikayla would have grabbed her to find out what was wrong, but Mikayla left her in the arms of her eight year old. And Luanne gently rocked the baby, getting her to stop crying, something Mikayla had been trying to do for the past week.

"The little mother" Mikayla said in a soft, gentle voice. She watched her daughter beam at the new nickname. Luanne was so cute when she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before you all start mentioning it, I know Miley's evil cousin's name is Luanne, I think it's spelled Luann though, but anyway, that's where I got the name from. I only got four reviews, so I'm not sure how long this story's gonna be, but I still like the idea of it.**

**By the way, this plot is what you get when you eat a lot of sugar and watch Hannah Montana at 12am. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about it and had to write the first chapter.**

**I'm still typing this author's note... you probably don't care what I have to say. Anyway, Read and Review! **

**Ahh! I'm still typing this author's note! Hehe... I won't be typing this in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

* * *

Mikayla watched one of those Hollywood shows, even though it was 11:45.

And hearing that Jake Ryan and his new girlfriend Miley Stewart were expecting their first child... let's just say Mikayla was _slightly_ mad at Jake.

Mikayla knew that Luanne missed her father. But they all knew that something was wrong. And even though she wasn't there, Mikayla and Luanne knew Mini Mikayla felt the same way. Mini Mikayla was the nickname of Mikayla and Jake's first child because she looked so much like her mother.

"Hey, Anne, you should be going to bed" Mikayla told Luanne, who looked pretty tired from staying up so late.

"Yes Mother" Luanne said respectfully, she knew she was tired and didn't fight back. Mikayla watched her daughter walk upstairs. She knew that nothing could be done to correct the situation at this point.

The things that Mikayla was unsure about were now perfectly clear, but she didn't want her kids to have a hard life.

But things like this usually happen when a girl has twins at 15. And getting married soon after that contributed to the stress.

There was no way Jake really loved her. It was all for the girls. It was all because they wanted to be a family; it wasn't a marriage for love. It may have seemed like it to anyone outside their house. But only Jake and Mikayla knew things weren't working out.

This could have been avoided. If only Mikayla hadn't been so cuddly in Antarctica, things had never gone as far as they did, and they had never fulfilled their desire...

But Jake went back to Miley. Apparently Mikayla wasn't the one he wanted.

Mikayla was over Jake, he wasn't going to be in her life. Jake was going to be confused as to why Mikayla didn't care, but it was all because she didn't really need him.

"All I really need is love from you and Luanne." Mikayla said to the sleeping baby across the room.

Mikayla felt good about all she had. She didn't need Jake to 'complete' her. Jake wasn't able to complete her the way her blood-related family did. Jake was just another picture to burn.

Mikayla smiled to herself. Her thoughts were going wild. She didn't really need to know that Jake and Miley were expecting their first child. But that was something that she had to get used to.

Mikayla turned off the TV but stayed wrapped in her fuzzy, pink blanket, the only thing keeping her warm during the night. She changed her position so she'd be comfortable as she drifted off to sleep.

Jake had promised her that they'd always be together. That's what they said as he and Mikayla exchanged wedding vows. He was everything Mikayla thought she wanted. But she didn't know that her dreams were normal for any 16 year old girl.

Nothing hurts like losing when you know it's really gone. But for Mikayla, it only hurt while she was moping around. But Mikayla didn't want Jake to be with her anyway. Not if he still liked Miley; maybe it was a good thing that he left. As bad as the timing was, everything else was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikayla never wanted Jake to leave her, but in that moment 9 and a half years ago, she didn't think he would. But now Mikayla wished that none of that ever happened.

But Mini Mikayla, Luanne, and Briana were Mikayla's world. She wouldn't give them up for anything.

Mikayla would crawl across broken glass just to be with her kids. She had changed, she'd become a different person when she found out she was going to be a mother. She didn't want to be a bad mother, even though she was afraid she was going to be. Mikayla didn't know anything about taking care of a child.

Even though her heart was broken, she wouldn't change a thing.

At least being famous, she had enough money to support her family. After everyone hated her for getting pregnant at 15 of course, after the first 3 years, people begin to calm down, and that's when a girl can go back to her singing/acting career.

She and Jake got married around that time, so that might have contributed to the hating stopping and people starting to think that their family was cute. Things got better as time went on. It took a while, but it happened. But the reasons that people were making up about her and Jake's divorce, Mikayla didn't want to know.

Mikayla and Jake hung out a lot in L.A. but when they went to Antarctica, they got **majorly** close, but that's what they wanted, right? They were just too young though.

Both Mikayla and Jake felt guilty about what they were doing. But neither one would admit it; both were afraid of sounding weak. They couldn't bring themselves to stop what they were doing.

"Mikayla, how do you feel about the divorce?"

"How do you feel about the situation between Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart?"

Mikayla covered Briana's face to hide her from the reporters, and she knew Luanne would stay close to her. They were used to this, the biggest downside of being a celebrity. You can't go to the mall without being on Yahoo! Entertainment or OceanUP.

"Mama, will they ever leave us alone? I'm tired of them." Luanne asked as soon as the reporters were gone. Mikayla felt bad that her little girl had to go through this, and she wasn't even the famous one.

"If I ever become less popular, they'll stop. And I'm tired of them too."

**AN: So what do you think? I know it's kind of short…**


End file.
